The desire to attain a perfect physique, in particular a more shapely and prominent buttocks is heightened by the constant barrage of such images by mass media marketing in the fashion, beauty and cosmetic surgery industries. Approaching the quest for the appearance of a perfect physique, individuals engage in stringent diet and exercise routines. Many persons, predominantly women, consider and regularly resort to the option of cosmetic surgery in order to achieve this end, and often times at great financial costs and at significant medical risks. These procedures many times fail and lack the desired results.
The fashion and apparel industries in attempts to fill the void, circumventing the need for surgery or other drastic methods, produced a variety of garments claiming to slim the tummy area and lift or exaggerate the buttocks, and provide overall improvement of the wearer's outward appearance.
The process to improve the appearance of the lower half of the female body began with the invention of the girdle. The girdle, however, is primarily constructed from materials which confine, constrain and restrict the wearer, inhibiting movement and causing great discomfort.
Recently a variety of insertable pads, garments to accept the pads, padded undergarments, garments with built in girdles and foundations; marketed and directed towards improving the shape and visually enhancing the buttocks and hips, as well as flattening the abdomen of the wearer, have proliferated the market. These garments, most in the form of undergarments provide the wearer with an unnatural appearance and by their very nature, bind, confine and restrict the wearer. The garments do little more than attempt to constrain, redistribute and reposition the wearer's underlying hips, buttocks, tummy and surrounding superfluous fat. Moreover, garments made from stretchable materials, particularly garments with built in girdles and foundations, and garments constructed from a combination thereof, squeeze, truss and thrust the buttocks and hips into conformity, and constrict the abdomen.
These garments are inadequate. When the abdomen of the wearer is constricted, it provides the wearer with a most uncomfortable feeling and often protrudes upwards creating a “muffin-top” effect.
Further, in instances where separate undergarments are worn under exterior clothing for shape enhancement, consisting of currently available padded panties, and undergarments with pockets for inserting two separate pads, the wearer experiences the uni-butt phenomenon; or uneven shifting and sagging with movement and usage, is readily visible through the outer wear. The end result is an unnatural and unattractive appearance that is uncomfortable and cumbersome to the wearer at best.